As The Rain Falls
by allyyyy
Summary: Chase is in the hospital now. What's Zoey's reaction? Is Chase really going to be okay? Zoey has a new friend...Dana's brother? What did Michael say to get Zoey into Chase's hospital room? Chapter 11 is up! R&R. kthx.
1. The Painting

**As The Rain Falls**

**Takes place when the gang are all 16. Zoey has a boyfriend. Logan and Dana try going out. Dana goes out on a "pity" date with Chase. It's all love and games in this story. Movie rating would be PG. Might turn to PG-13 later on. Instant Messaging and emails!**

**Mostly 3rd person POV but I'll tell you when it changes.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Painting**

"Give me my toothbrush, Nicole." Dana yelled running around the dorm room while Zoey entered.

"Not until you tell me what you did with my makeup." Nicole said, ducking behind Zoey when Dana grabbed a shoe.

Zoey screamed. She didn't have time to duck and...WHAM! The shoe hit her right in the eye.

"Oh no! Zoey!" Nicole said bending down to see if she was ok.

"Way to go Nicole. If you didn't take my toothbrush, none of this would have happened. Now we have to get Coco." Dana said going to see if Zoey was alright.

There was a knock at the door.

"Uh...who is it?" Dana asked, scared that it was Coco.

"Chase, Logan, and Michael." They heard Chase say through the door.

"It's open." Nicole said, not thinking about Zoey laying on the floor, now with a red eye.

"Nicole." Dana grunted.

"What?" Nicole asked, in a ditzy voice.

The door opened and the three boys walked in. Their eyes widened when they looked down and saw Zoey laying down on the ground.

"What'd you guys do to her?" Michael screamed.

"Shut up Michael. We don't want Coco to hear." Dana said in a loud whisper.

"Let's just take her down to the nurse's office." Logan said, bending down to pick her up.

There was a look of jealousy in Dana's eyes.

"It's not like she's unconscious." Dana said in a bratty tone.

"Dana, I'm going to carry her down to the nurse's office." Logan said calmly. "Maybe you can come for a ride later."

Logan exited the room carrying little Zoey in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder.

It had been two hours since the shoe hit Zoey, and she was feeling much better. She was now outside sitting on the sand, watching people surf.

"Nice day isn't it?" a boy said, walking up to her and sitting down beside her.

"Huh? Oh, I mean yeah." Zoey said, smiling slightly.

_This boy is cute!_ Zoey thought, checking him out. He had blonde, messy hair, dimples, and a nice smile. He wore a black shirt and swimming "trunks". His skin was tanned, and he smelled like he had sunscreen on.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He said, laughing quietly. "I'm Chris."

"Cool. I'm Zoey." Zoey reached out her hand.

"I know." Chris told her, shaking her hand.

"Um...okay." Zoey said, a little weirded out.

"Oh, I'm kind of new here." Chris said noticing the look on Zoey's face.

"Oh. I came here a couple of years ago." Zoey said.

"I got here on a painting scholarship." Chris said, grinning. "This may sound a little weird, but I painted you before."

"Really?" Zoey asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's in this bag, if you'd like to see it." Chris said, happy to know she was at least a little bit interested.

"I'd love to!" Zoey said, smiling.

Chris got out a big piece of white paper. He turned it around, and Zoey saw a beautiful picture of...well, her! He had drawn and painted it, which must have take a really long time. There were so many different colors. It was magnificent.

"It's beautiful." Zoey said in awe.

"So are you." Chris said smiling.

Zoey sat there, not knowing what to say.

"So, would you like to go out some time?" Chris said, breaking the silence.

"You barely know me." Zoey said, blushing slightly.

"Well, I could get to know you, like...a friendly date!" Chris said, waiting for a 'sure! I'd love to!'

"Okay, sounds great!" Zoey said, standing up.

"Um...where do you want to go?" Chris said, standing up with her.

"How about the Paper Lantern?" Zoey said.

"Sure." Chris said. "How about 7:30, in the girls lounge?"

"Okay!" Zoey said, walking off. "Tomorrow, 7:30, the girls' lounge. You got it!"

"Bye" Chris said, taking off his shirt to go surf.

Zoey walked to the dorm room, excited. She couldn't wait to tell Nicole the good news. Even if Nicole was the reason she got hit with the shoe, she didn't care. She was so excited!

"Nicole!" Zoey screamed, running in the dorm room.

No one was there.

_Maybe I should just take a nap. _Zoey thought, laying down on her bed.

"Zoey, wake up." Nicole said, shaking Zoey.

"What is it?" Zoey asked, yawning.

"I heard you screaming my name when I was in the shower." Nicole said.

"Oh yeah, I got a date!" Zoey said, popping right out of bed.

"Awesome! Who is he?" Nicole said, excited.

"His name is Chris. He paints." Zoey said thinking about the way he looked.

"Chris Thomason? Does he have blonde hair?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah. I guess." Zoey said.

"Zoey, he's the richest boy at PCA. He's richer than Logan." Nicole said excitedly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zoey asked Nicole.

"Nothing. It's late. Well, really, it's only 7:30, but we have a big day tomorrow." Nicole said.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that." Zoey said, laying back down.

"Good night, Zo." Nicole said.

"Night Nicole." Zoey said closing her eyes.

**End Chapter!**

**How'd you like it? **

**Please Review!**

**The Paper Lantern...I got that from Sky High.**

**I own Chris. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Breaking Glass

**As The Rain Falls**

**Chapter 2**

**Breaking Glass**

**No One POV**

Zoey and Nicole ended up going to bed early that night. Nicole also had a big day; she was a new waitress at Sushi Rox. 'Too bad you aren't coming there, Zoey', Nicole told Zoey before she went off for work. Zoey was a nervous wreck. She couldn't believe all of this was happening. She didn't know how Chris knew who she was, why he painted her, all she knew was that she was going on a date with him. She had gotten a lot of glares from jealous girls while she was at breakfast. 'I can't believe _she's_going out with Chris Thomason.' she heard one girl say from behind her. Sometimes, Zoey wanted to slap them, other times, she just ignored them. What Zoey wanted to know the most, though, was how they found out. She thought it would probably be Nicole, but what if Chris did it? Is he a big jerk like Logan? Thoughts were racing through her mind, but she was still excited about her date with him.

"Zoey! Zoey! Wait up! Hey! Zoey!" Zoey heard footsteps running behind her. She turned around and saw Chase, sprinting as fast as he could, running into people, and yelling her name. Zoey laughed, and waited until Chase caught up with her. "Hey Chase." Zoey said, still laughing. "Hey, Zoey." He said, panting. "Guess what!" Chase said, excited. "Omigosh what?" Zoey said, acting like Nicole.

"I got a job at the Paper Lantern!" Chase said, still excited.

"Really, umm...that's great Chase!" Zoey said, trying to sound excited for him.

"So, umm...Zoey, would you like to come there with me tonight and have dinner, you know just as friends."

"Umm...Chase, I have a date there tonight." Zoey said, feeling a little guilty.

"Oh." Chase said, slightly disappointed. "Well, maybe some other time." He told Zoey, and he walked off.

_How could she? _Chase thought, walking away from Zoey._ I knew she had a date, I just didn't believe it. I feel like such an idiot. I should've asked her out three years ago. When I got hot._ Chase was angry. He wanted to get Zoey back from whoever she was with.

* * *

"Hey, babe." Dana turned around and saw Logan standing behind her, smirking.

"Logan, what do you want?" Dana said, loving him on one side of her head, but on the other side, hating him with all she had.

"You." Logan said, and he sat down beside her on the hot sand.

"Logan, you have three seconds to run before I beat you up." Dana said, standing up.

"Chill, babe, you know you want me." Logan said, smirking.

"Three." Dana said glaring at Logan like she was seriously going to kill him. "Two." Dana was ready. She was mad enough to beat him up. "One." Dana said as Logan stood up.

"Dana, stop acting like you don't want me babe." He said, putting his arms around her waist.

At one moment for Dana, it felt so right. Then the next, she just got sick of it.

"Logan." She yelled, angrier than ever.

WHAM! She punched him in the eye. It was getting blacker by the moment.

"Ow." Logan said, falling down.

"You deserved it Logan Reese." Dana said, and she grabbed her purse and stormed off.

Logan laid on the sand for over an hour. He was getting a really great tan, but he was in pain and couldn't see out of his left eye. Thirty more minutes went by, and then Logan saw a small tan figure walking towards him with a bag of ice. She got closer and closer, and Logan could now see who it was.

"If you say one word while I'm doing this for you, I'll punch the other eye." Dana said, her voice filled with anger.

Logan stayed quiet while she held the ice on his eye. Finally, she spoke.

"You know, Logan, I wouldn't be such a jerk to you if you weren't so full of yourself." She said, less anger coming out of her voice.

"But-" Logan started.

"Hey, did I say you could talk yet?" Dana said smiling.

Logan sighed. He knew if he wanted Dana to like him, or act like he liked him, he would either have to:

A.) Do whatever she told him to.

B.) Or, make her jealous.

He thought about it for a while, and he chose B.

"I think it's better." He said, getting up.

"Fine then." Dana said. Logan could already tell she was mad.

"Hey, Autumn!" Logan yelled, walking over to a hot blonde and her two equally glamorous friends, Rebecca and Savannah, who were all wearing skimpy bikinis.

"Hey Logan" They said in sexy voices, giggling.

"I was wondering, would you girls like to come up to my dorm?" Logan was smirking, and Dana was getting red in the face.

"What about your girlfriend?" Savannah said, pointing at a red-faced Dana.

"Who? Dana?" Logan said, acting shocked. "Dana Cruz will never be my girlfriend. I'm to hot for her." He added in a whisper.

The three girls giggled, and Logan put his arms around Autumn and Savannah's waists.

Dana walked off, angry, and pushed people down that got in her way. She couldn't believe Logan did that to her.

She knew she would have to win Logan, but how?

* * *

"Zoey! Are you in the shower?" Zoey heard Nicole screaming in the bathroom.

"Yeah, Nicole." Zoey said, putting conditioner in her hair.

"Oh, okay. Come straight to the dorm when you get out." Nicole said, and she walked out of the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Zoey came into the dorm, her hair dry, wearing a robe.

"Zoey, what are you going to wear?" Nicole asked, jumping up and down.

"I honestly have no clue." Zoey said opening her closet door.

"Well...Can I help?" Nicole asked, sitting down on her bed and springing back up again.

"Umm...sure, Nicole, just don't kill yourself." Zoey said, while Nicole was running over to the closet.

Thirty minutes later, Zoey had on a short denim skirt, and a hot pink shirt that said 'Do You Believe in Love at First Sight? (Or Should I Walk By Again?)' and she chose her purse that she made out of old blue jeans and a skirt.

"Zoey you look awesome!" Nicole said, while Zoey put on some high heels.

"Thanks, Nicole, he'll be here in one minute. So you're sure I look okay?" Zoey said, talking fast.

"You look fine." Nicole said.

"Nicole, I feel kind of bad for Chase. He works where me and Chris are going tonight. What if he gets mad?" Zoey said, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Relax, Zo. Nothings going to happen." Nicole said, putting her arm around Zoey's shoulder.

There was a knock at the door. "Zoey, Chris is here." a muffled voice came through the door, sounding slightly jealous.

"Bye." Nicole and Zoey said to each other as Zoey walked out the door.

Zoey walked out to the girls' lounge. Chris was standing there, in jeans and a t-shirt.

_He doesn't look rich._ Zoey thought to herself, walking over to him. He gave her a small peck on her cheek.

"Are you ready?" He said, sounding a little nervous.

"Yeah." Zoey said, smiling.

They walked out together to the school parking lot.

"I thought that the limo driver could take us so we could talk in the back." Chris said, pointing to a big, white limo.

"Cool. I've only ridden in a limo at my aunts wedding." Zoey said, as Chris opened the door for her. She looked in, and saw a bouquet of red roses and soft music was playing.

"It's beautiful in here." Zoey said in awe.

"Thanks." Chris said, hopping in behind her.

They sat in silence for 10 minutes when they came to a stop.

"I guess we're here." Chris said, opening the door. "Stay there." He told her, and shut the door. He walked around the limo and came to Zoey's side. He opened the door for her.

"Thanks." Zoey said, loving how the date was going so far.

They walked into the restaurant. When they got to the table, Chris pulled out the chair for Zoey. She liked Chris, but she wondered how he knew her. Why did he paint her? Why did he ask her out?

"Welcome to the Paper Lantern, my name's Chase. What would you like to drink?" A familiar voice said.

Chase looked down. He saw Zoey and...was that Chris? His friend from biology? His friend who kept asking about Zoey? The rich kid who moved here from Alabama? Chase got angrier and angrier. He told Chris that he liked Zoey. Why did Chris ask her out?

"I'd like sweet tea." Zoey said in her southern accent that Chase loved.

"I'd like that, too." Chris said, smiling.

Chase went to go get their drinks. He was mad at Chris. He was mad at Zoey, too. She didn't do anything, but, he just was.

"Here's your drinks." Chase said, sitting Chris's down so hard it shook the table. He made a big mistake with Zoey. When he sat hers down, the glass shattered and the tea got all over her. The glass shot into some of her arm, and Chase got stabbed by it in the hand. Little pieces of glass were stuck in Zoey's arms, and she was crying. Every time she tool some of the glass out, Her arm started bleeding more and more. Chase knew what he had done. He had ruined his and Zoey's friendship.

"Chase what is your problem?" Chris said to Chase, really angry.

Zoey continued crying. She was so mad at Chase. She couldn't believe she had done that to her.

"Come on, Zoey. Chris said, taking her by the hand. "We're going to get you to the doctor."

"Okay." Zoey said, still sniffling a little, and she and Chris walked out of the door.

"Way to go, fella." Chase's friend who also worked there, Miles, said, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, thanks, Miles." Chase said, and he stood there, watching Zoey walk out of the door.

_**Over and in, last call for sin  
While everyone's lost, the battle is won  
With all these things that I've done **_

The Killers- All These Things That I've Done. That's my favorite song.

To be Continued...

* * *

**Did you like it? It took me over an hour to write. I got six reviews. I was hoping for at least ten on the first chapter, but I guess six is good enough. Keep reviewing you guys! **

**- my new signature! x0xAllyx0x**

**review please! **


	3. Silent Scream

**As The Rain Falls**

**Chapter 3**

**Silent Scream**

"_Come on, Zoey. Chris said, taking her by the hand. "We're going to get you to the doctor."_

"_Okay." Zoey said, still sniffling a little, and she and Chris walked out of the door._

"_Way to go, fella." Chase's friend who also worked there, Miles, said, patting him on the back._

"_Yeah, thanks, Miles." Chase said, and he stood there, watching Zoey walk out of the door._

* * *

**No One POV**

**Same Night**

**Restaurant**

Chase stood there, speechless. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had lost one of his best friends. He let his anger get the best of himself. He lost the one he truly loved. 'Clean up the glass.' he heard his boss yell at him several times. Chase couldn't . He was to upset. He felt bad for Zoey. For making her bleed; for making her cry. For everything. Most importantly, he wanted to be the one to hold her. He wanted to be the one she kissed. The one she went with to dances. The one she loved. He felt like he would never be that person though. Thirty minutes passed, and Chase still stood in the same spot. He couldn't believe himself for hurting Zoey. He could barely breathe. He couldn't move. He felt like his stomach was going to fall out of his butt. Customers came and went, and the whole time they stayed, they stared. They stared at Chase. And he didn't even notice.

"Chase, we're about to close up." Miles yelled to him from behind the counter.

It was 10:00. Chase had been standing there for over and hour and a half. Tears in his eyes, He went to take his apron off.

"You really blew it, didn't you?" Miles asked him in the staff room.

"Yeah, yeah I think I did." Chase said, putting his apron in his backpack.

"You...you like her?" Miles asked, not wanting to sound nosey but still wondering.

"Yeah, I have for about four years now." Chase said, feeling a little strange about talking to Miles about his personal life.

"Look, man, I've got to get back to PCA. Come by my dorm if you need to talk. You know the room number." Miles said, getting his backpack and standing up.

"Alright, see you later, man." Chase said, and he got his bag and left too.

* * *

**Hospital**

Zoey and Chris went to get in the limo. They drove to the hospital. That was two hours ago. Now Chris was still in the waiting room. Waiting. He hated it. He didn't have to do it too much, though. He was used to being served on demand. But this was different.

"Umm...sir, are you here for a Miss Zoey Brooks?" A female's voice said above Chris.

"Yes, yes I am." Chris said, impatiently.

"You can't go in and see her yet, they're still doing tests on her, but right now, she's fine. Just some scratches." The nurse said, and she went back to a family of red heads.

Chris walked down the hallways. As he looked in some of the doors, he saw some seriously sick patients. They had tubes running up and down their bodies. This made Chris shiver. It scared him to think that could be what Zoey looked like. Chris stopped. He looked inside a room and saw a little girl screaming. She was shaking _and _screaming. Several nurses tried to hold and calm her down. 'Shhhhhhhhh.' They said. A nurse looked up and saw Chris. Her brown eyes narrowed, and Chris could tell she wanted him to go. He stayed. He walked in the room and sat down on a chair next to the little girls bed. Suddenly, she stopped screaming and shaking and turned to Chris. The nurses looked up at him, shocked. He shrugged his shoulders, and looked at the girl. Her bright blue eyes stared into his, and he could see a tear come out.

"Would you mind staying in here with her while we clean up?" A nurse with bright blonde hair asked him, taking off her gloves.

"Sure." Chris said, staring up at the nurse and then at the girl.

The nurses all left and the girl let out a whimper.

"What's your name?" Chris asked, trying not to let her scream again.

"S- Sarah." She said, breathing loud.

"I'm Chris." He said to her, watching her play with her fingers.

Sarah shut her eyes. She opened them again. When Chris looked at her, he did not see the beautiful blue ones that used to be there. All he saw was white. She closed them again, opened them, and her eyes were back to normal.

"Stop screaming at me." She said, terror in her eyes, and fear in her voice.

"What?" Chris asked, startled to see anyone like that.

"No! Daddy, don't hit me! Don't hit me!" She screamed, louder and more frightened than ever.

"Somebody? Help! Help!" Chris screamed, scared for Sarah.

A nurse ran in the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"This little girl, Sarah. Something's wrong with her. She keeps telling me not to hit her and to stop screaming at her." Chris said, his voice full of panic.

"Go away, now. Just get out of here, child." The nurse said, pusing him out the door and shutting it.

Chris waited out in the hallway. He wanted to know what was wrong with Sarah. He knew about Zoey, but they would've come to get him if they needed to tell him anything. Fifteen minutes later, the nurse came out.

"You didn't do anything to her." she said to Chris as she walked out.

"What's wrong with-" Chris started.

"She has seizures. And her dad abused her. She was left in here in our care. The orphanage definitely doesn't want her. Her mother drank and wrecked when Sarah was three. She died on the spot. Her dad thought it was Sarah's fault since she went to go buy her diapers when it happened. He started abusing her and she ended up here." The nurse told him, tears in her eyes.

"Wow." Chris said, amazed. He felt awful about everything.

"Yeah, I know. Well, if you don't mind, you need to go back to the waiting room now." She told him.

"Okay." Chris said, and he walked back to sit down.

Chris sat there for over an hour. He was bored out of his mind. He even read _Seventeen_ magazine. Finally, a nurse came up to him.

"Are you here for Zoey Brooks?"

"Yes, I am." Chris said, sounding really nervous.

"Well, she's on the third floor in room 13C. You can go see her now. You'll be able to take her home tonight." The nurse said, and she walked away.

Chris walked. He walked to the elevator and got on. There were too many people on it. A fat man scratching his butt. An old woman smoking a cigarette. A thin woman talking on her cell phone to fast to breathe. It was hot, sweaty, and stinky in the elevator. Chris felt like he would never survive. DING. The first floor; the thin woman got out. DING. The second floor; the old woman got out and Chris heard a nurse yelling at her, telling her she wasn't allowed to smoke. DING. Third floor. Chris walked out of the elevator and went to find Zoey. He saw her when he got to her room. She was reading a magazine.

"Hey." He said, walking in.

"Hey!" She said, looking up from her magazine.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked her, relieved to see she looked okay.

"Much." She said, and she got up.

"Are you allowed to get up now?" He asked her, narrowing his eyes.

"I hope so." She said, giggling. "Yes...I really am."

"Okay, good." Chris said, and he grabbed her hand and walked out the door.

"Bye Miss Brooks." A nurse said from the desk.

"Bye." Zoey giggled.

They went in the elevator. Lucky for Chris, no one else was in there. They walked to the limo and got in.

"I'm sorry about tonight." Chris said looking into her chocolate eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Zoey said, blushing. "Chase gets kind of jealous. He's like a big brother."

"He wants to be more." Chris said.

"Yeah. I just don't want to be. He doesn't really know, though. He's liked me for a long time. He just doesn't know I know." Zoey said.

Chris chuckled.

"Chris, I like you a lot now." Zoey said.

"Really? You hardly know me." Chris said, surprised.

"I know, but, I don't know...when I was with you tonight, it felt so right. This sounds so weird. I know it does. But, I just like you." Zoey said, sighing. "You probably think I'm nuts now."

"No, I don't. I really like you too. Um...do you want to be my girlfriend?" Chris asked, smiling.

"Yes." Zoey said.

"Umm...we're back at PCA." Chris said.

"Yeah." Zoey said.

"Can I walk you to your dorm?" Chris said.

"Yeah! That'd be great!" Zoey said happily.

Chris and Zoey walked for five minutes. They finally reached Zoey's dorm.

"Well, we're here." Zoey said.

Chris leaned in. He kissed Zoey on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed more passionately. The door opened.

"Well aren't you two love birds?" Logan said in the doorway.

Zoey blushed and walked in the room after telling Chris bye.

"What are you doing here Logan?" She asked him sitting on her bed.

"I'm here because Nicole is going nuts." Logan said, pointing to the corner.

"Oh no! What happened to her!" Zoey asked very fast.

"I came here to borrow a pencil and she was trying to cut herself with a razor. I tried to stop her, but—"

Zoey cut him off.

"Logan shut up. Just leave and I'll handle this okay?" Zoey said, her temper rising. "Did you even call an ambulance or Coco?"

"No...I didn't think..." Logan started.

"Didn't I say to leave?" Zoey yelled.

Logan left the room sprinting, with a frightened look on his face.

Zoey walked over to Nicole. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Nicole, what happened?" Zoey asked.

"I...don't...know." Nicole said, and she passed out.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Its hard to look outside my door  
With all the news reports and more  
Yet I would do my part and stay alive  
For all the kids out there who are getting hurt  
It could have happened to me  
Can you make me believe  
This could have a happy end  
Cause I am one of them**

**-Aly and AJ...I am One of Them**

* * *

**What'd you think? I liked it...but I'm the writer, so I should. You'll see more about Sarah. I OWN HER! Don't take her unless I allow you to. **

**Review Please!**


	4. Hopelessly In Love at PCA

**As The Rain Falls**

**Chapter 4**

**Hopelessly In Love at PCA**

_Zoey walked over to Nicole. A tear ran down her cheek._

"_Nicole, what happened?" Zoey asked._

"_I...don't...know." Nicole said, and she passed out._

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**No One POV**

**Same Night**

**Room 101**

"Nicole!" Wake up! I don't want to do CPR on you." Zoey said slapping Nicole on her face.

Zoey got up. She paced around the room. She sat down on her bed and stared down at Nicole. She saw her move. Zoey didn't want to call the police, because Nicole was breathing. Nicole was breathing and moving. She lifted her head up a little.

"Z- Zoey?" Nicole said trying to sit up.

Zoey had a puzzled look on her face. She got up and ran over to Nicole.

"How are you?" Zoey asked her.

"I'm a little dizzy." Nicole said as Zoey helped her sit up.

Zoey walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She came over to Nicole and gave it to her.

"Thanks, Zoe." Nicole said after she took a sip of water.

"Why did you do that? Or...try in your case." Zoey asked Nicole after she drank a little more water.

"Well, it's kind of stupid. One of my best friends started going out with a guy I like...a lot! And...I guess I got jealous. Because even though I try so hard to look pretty, no one likes me." Nicole said, getting a little mad.

"Well, who's the girl? Do you want me to talk to her for you?" Zoey asked Nicole smiling.

_No because it's you! _Nicole thought.

"No thanks, Zoey. I think I can handle it on my own." Nicole said standing up.

"Well...okay. If you need me come and get me. I'm going to go take a shower." Zoey said getting up too.

"Okay." Nicole said going over to the desk.

Zoey walked out of the room and went into the bathroom. Nicole signed on her screen name for AOL and went to the PCA website. She was going to get advice. She clicked on the _Hey Hannah! _link and got ready to type.

_Dear Hannah, _

_I have a problem. My best friend is going out with a guy I like. A lot! The problem is, I'm afraid to tell her. I actually tried cutting myself to help the pain. It didn't work out that great. It hurts so much to know that they are dating each other. The problem is, I don't know how to tell her. I want her to be happy, but I want to be happy too. Maybe you could help me out. Where both of us can be happy. Thanks a lot._

_ Signed,_

_ Hopelessly in Love at PCA _

Nicole hit enter and sent the message. She felt so bad about it, but she wanted to be happy.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. _

"Who's there?" Came a voice. It was Logan. Dana heard three giggling girls in the background.

"Dana." She said. She didn't want to start a fight with Logan. She wanted to love him. She wanted him to love her.

"Oh. Could you come back later? I'm teaching these LOVELY ladies how to give good massages." He said, say lovely really loud.

Dana got mad.

"LOGAN!" She yelled.

"Fine." He said. She heard him get up, three girls sigh, and the door unlock.

"Could you girls leave?" Dana said.

"Whatever. So, we'll see you at daddy's club tonight Logan?" Rebecca said leaning over right in his face.

"You know I will. "Cause it's not a party unless I'm there." Logan said.

Rebecca dropped something.

"Oops." She said, and she bent over so Logan could see her chest.

"Bye Logan." She said, and she left the room following Savannah and Autumn.

"Were they over here last night too?" Dana said walking in.

"Maybe." Logan said smirking.

"You wipe that smirk right off your face if you want to live." Dana told him.

"You know, Dana, you're kinda sexy when you get mad." Logan said, still smirking.

Dana rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Logan." She said.

"You know you want me. Why don't you just admit it?" He asked her, looking into her eyes.

Yeah, she did want him. But he was such a jerk.

"Psh. Yeah right." Dana said to Logan.

"Don't deny it." Logan said walking towards her.

"So what club?" Dana asked, changing the subject.

"What?" Logan asked, completely confused.

"That club that Rebecca was talking about. What club is it?" Dana asked.

"Oh. That club." Logan said.

"Well?" Dana asked.

"It's Club Heat. You know, it's a couple of miles away from PCA." Logan said.

"Can I come?" Dana asked. She didn't want to. She hated clubs. But if it could get her closer to Logan...

"Why not?" Logan said. He walked over to her.

"But can you go now? I have 'homework' to do." He said.

"You do homework?" Dana asked surprised.

"No. It's work. Not schoolwork, a certain kind of work." Logan said smirking.

"You are gross!" Dana said when she figured out.

She ran out of the room and into the hallway.

* * *

Michael walked down to the pond to where Chase was.

"You okay man?" He asked him looking down.

"No." Chase said, throwing a rock.

"Oh." Michael said.

"This is... this is where Zoey taught me how to throw rocks better."

"Why don't you just go tell her you're sorry?" Michael asked him.

"Because...because I don't think she'll forgive me. And do ya know what the worst part is? He knew I liked her. He KNEW!" Chase said throwing a rock.

"That doesn't give you a reason. Go apologize. It'll make you feel better." Michael told him taking the rocks out of Chase's hands.

"No! It's to hard! You don't love her! You don't!" Chase yelled. A tear fell down his cheek.

"Sorry, man." Michael said. It was all he could do.

"It's not your fault." Chase told him.

"Whatever. Look man, I gotta go and make a mix for a CD I'm recording. Okay?" Michael said getting up.

"Okay." Chase said, and he threw a rock that he picked up from the ground.

* * *

Dana walked in the room.

"Get ready and look cute." She ordered Nicole and Zoey.

"What?" Nicole asked looking puzzled.

"You heard me. We're going to a club. Okay?"

"What club?" Zoey asked Dana.

"Club Heat. Now stop talking and get ready." Dana said quickly.

"Okay!" Nicole said excitedly.

The girls got ready. They fixed their hair and makeup and went to the club. They walked inside. The good thing about it, was that it was a club for teenagers. Dana looked for Logan. She saw him dancing with Rebacca.

_Ugh. _She thought bitterly.

"Hey Dana!" Someone called. She turned around. It was Autumn and Savannah.

Dana rolled her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Rebecca wanted me to tell you to go over to her. She wants to talk to you about something. Bye." Savannah said.

"Okay." Dana said.

She walked over to Rebecca.

"You wanted me?" Dana said poking her on the shoulder.

"Yeah." Rebecca said.

"So?" Dana asked. She was getting annoyed.

"So I want you to stay away from Logan." Rebecca said.

"Excuse me?" Dana asked.

"You heard me. Stay away from him. He's mine." Rebecca said.

"Whatever." Dana said. She wasn't going to take this crap.

The music stopped. The DJ turned his microphone on and started talking.

"Okay everybody. We're gonna have some karaoke! If you want to sing, come on up!" He said.

Dana looked at Rebecca. She walked up there. She whispered something to the DJ. She motioned Autumn and Savannah to come up there with her. Then, she motioned up Logan. They whispered and got ready. Finally, the music came on and Rebecca started singing.

_Uh, uh_

_Oh baby_

_Dolls_

_I know you like me (I know you like me) _

_I know you do (I know you do) _

_That's why whenever I come around she's all over you _

_And I know you want it (I know you want it) _

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see) _

_And in the back of your mind _

_I know you should be ohh with me_

_Chorus_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me _

_Don't cha, don't cha _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me _

_Don't cha, don't cha _

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling) _

_Leave it alone (leave it alone) _

_Cause if it aint love _

_It just aint enough to leave a happy home _

_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly) _

_You have to play fair (you have to play fair) _

_See, I don't care _

_But I know she aint gon' wanna share _

_Chorus_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me _

_Don't cha, don't cha baby _

_Don't cha, alright, sing_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me (raw)_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me (big thrills)_

_Don't cha, don't cha _

_I know I'm on your mind _

_I know we'll have a good time _

_I'm your friend _

_I'm fun _

_And I'm fine _

_I aint lying _

_Look at me, you aint blind 2x_

_See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you) _

_I understand (I understand) _

_I'd probably be just as crazy about you _

_If you were my own man _

_Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime) _

_Possibly (possibly) _

_Until then, oh, friend your secret is safe with me_

_Chorus_

_(Hot)_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me (like me)_

_Don't cha, don't cha, don't cha _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me (raw)_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me (thrills)_

_Don't cha, don't cha _

_(Aahhh) _

_(Hot) _

_(Aahhh) _

_(Hot)_

The song ended and the audience clapped. Dana was surprised. Rebecca said her thank-you's, twirled her silky red hair, and ran off the stage with her friends. Logan was pleased with himself. The whole time, the three girls danced around him and unbuttoned some of the buttons on his shirt. Dana was so mad.

Dana wanted to sing something. She wanted to impress Logan. But then, Logan hopped back on the stage. He whispered to the DJ. He was going to sing something. But what Dana didn't know, was that he was going to sing it to Rebecca.

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems_

_She's the one I'm after_

_Chorus_

'_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for _

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_She can't keep a secret for more than an hour_

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

_And the more she ignores me_

_The more I adore her_

_What can I do?_

_I'd do anything for her_

_Chorus_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_The way she sees it's me_

_On her caller ID_

_She won't pick up the phone_

_She'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet_

_Cause every word she's ever said_

_Is still ringin' in my head_

_Still ringin' in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_Knows just what to say_

_So my whole day is ruined_

_Chorus_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_(Just the girl) I'm lookin' for_

_(Just the girl) I'm lookin' for_

_(Just the girl) I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

The crowd applauded. He smiled and motioned Rebecca to come on the stage. _Were they dating?_ Dana wondered. She hoped not, but he was Logan. He gave Rebecca a kiss on the cheek and then they got off stage. Dana was going up there. She was going to sing. She was going to sing to Logan. She was going to sing to Logan and see if she could get through to him.

She walked up on the stage and then told the DJ what she was going to sing. She was ready. She was going to do it.

The music started. The lights focused on her.

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me _

_I used to stand so tall; I used to be so strong _

_Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right _

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong _

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on _

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these hazel eyes _

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in _

_You made me feel alright, for once in my life _

_Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be _

_So together, but so broken up inside _

_Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on _

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these hazel eyes _

_Swallow me, then spit me out _

_For hating you, I blame myself _

_Seeing you, it kills me now _

_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore _

_Anymore_

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes _

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes _

The crowd applauded. She looked down at Logan. She was staring at him, and he was staring at her. Their eyes locked. When Rebecca saw this, she wasn't happy. She locked Logan into a deep kiss. Dana had tears in her eyes. She ran off the stage. She ran into the audience. Then, she ran out of the door. Logan watched. Logan wanted to run after her. But Rebecca pulled him back.

**Um...how was it? Did you like it? I hope y'all did. I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've had soo much homework! I hate homework so much! We'll see more about Sarah later, but I left her out of this chapter. I'm gonna do the thing where I reply to your reviews on here. The following are from chapter 3! Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep reviewing!**

**crazyaboutron101- Thanks! Um...Nicole is...kinda depressed in this story. She's gonna get better tho, so don't worry!**

**chichicutie24- Nicole is sort of depressed...but she'll get better. She's gonna try and get revenge on Zoey...you'll find out later!**

**ZOEY101 FREAK- I guess that means you like the story? Hopefully! **

**CaliGirlKali13zoey101- No...I'm not a professional. I wish I was though! Thanks! I don't want you to cry...at least you didn't cuz u think my writing is horrible...or is it?**

**saddle123- Honey, (may I call you honey? I'm a girl, I kinda call everyone that.) have you read chapter 2? If not, you need to. I mentioned that Dana and Logan liked each other in chapter 2. So READ IT and find out! And I said they might get together! And they probably will! Okay!**

**MrsLoganReese- I know their relationship is moving a little to fast...he's not even mentioned in this chapter! But...they're gonna get to know each other. I hope you like it though!**

**Ivykitty93- She's not going to be a cutter in this story. You'll find out in this chapter. Or...you already did. There'll be more about it later.**

**Crazy4MaggieGrace- Sarah's gonna be okay...Nicole is too. Drama? Of course! I love drama!**

**allxaboutxuga021****- Thanks!**

**iluvmatt90****- Thanks!**

**Thanks for all of the review you guys! I'll update later!**


	5. Kisses Are Confusing

**As The Rain Falls**

* * *

**Monkeys Covered With Jello: Thanks! I don't think I need any ideas, but if I do, I'll email you! I'll check out your story later.**

**MrsLoganReese: You are my favorite reviewer! You have so many ideas and so much to say! I don't like those girls either! Lol, I love all of those songs too. They're soo awesome! Good job on the tests! Today, we watched Fern Gully: The Last Rainforest. Umm...yeah. lol, thanks for reviewing!**

**iLuVnALeYnBrUcAs23****: Thanks!**

**iluvmatt90****: She can sing now! lol, thanks for the review.**

**chichicutie24****: Also one of my fave reviewers! There are gonna be two girls in the way of her and Logan now. Lucky Dana. **

**COLE DYLAN LOVER****: The song is called "Just The Girl" and it's by The Click Five. They're awesome! You should download that song.**

* * *

**Kisses Are Confusing**

**Chapter 5**

_The crowd applauded. She looked down at Logan. She was staring at him, and he was staring at her. Their eyes locked. When Rebecca saw this, she wasn't happy. She locked Logan into a deep kiss. Dana had tears in her eyes. She ran off the stage. She ran into the audience. Then, she ran out of the door. Logan watched. Logan wanted to run after her. But Rebecca pulled him back._

* * *

**No One POV**

"Dana!" Dana was running. She was running, and someone else was running. It was a boy, and it sounded a lot like Logan. Tears were falling down Dana's cheek and she wiped them off. The running footsteps were coming closer, and Dana was scared. She didn't want Logan to see her like this.

"Dana!" Logan called again.

She kept running. Not even Logan could stop her.

"Dana, if you don't stop, when I catch up with you I'm gonna kiss you." Logan yelled.

Dana thought about it. She kept running. Then she slowed down. She didn't want him to think that she actually wanted him to kiss her.

"Thank you!" Logan said, catching up to her. He stopped and rested a while, letting himself stop breathing as heavily.

"What do you want?" Dana asked.

And then he kissed her. And she kissed him back. And she liked it. And for the first time that night, she smiled. And then she ran away.

* * *

_Would you like to accept a message from Surferboy1037? Yes. No._

Zoey hated pop-ups. She was about to click no. Then she changed her mind.

_Yes._

**Surferboy1037:** hey!

**Angelwithoutwings7373:** umm...hey. who is this?

**Surferboy1037:** Your boyfriend.

**Angelwithoutwings7373:** Oh! hey cutie!

**Surferboy1037:** yeah. whats up?

**Angelwithoutwings7373:** nmh. wanna get in a chat with Nicole, Michael, Logan, and dana?

**Surferboy1037:** sure.

_**Would you like to get in a chat with Angelwithoutwings7373? Yes. No.**_

**Surferboy1037 has entered the room.**

**Surferboy1037: **who is everyone?

**Angelwithoutwings7373:** Prncessluv2shop is Nicole, 2hotntuff is logan, bballMichael is Michael, meangirl is dana, and so on.

**Surferboy1037:** Okay...

**PrncessLuv2Shop39:** -gasps- I got new shoes!

**MeanGirl4838:** We know Nicole, you told us how many times already? Oh yah, 37

**PrncessLuv2Shop39: **you bettr watch out dana!

**MeanGirl4838:** Is that a threat?

**PrncessLuv2Shop:** You bet it is.

**MeanGirl4838:** Then u better run!

**PrncessLuv2Shop:** bye guys!

_**PrncessLuv2Shop has signed out. **_

_**MeanGirl4838 has signed out.**_

**Angelwithoutwings7373:** Okay...

**Angelwithoutwings7373:** We're getting a new room mate.

**BballMike123: **Another one?

**Angelwithoutwings7373:** Yeah. Her name is Starr Coleman. She'll be here tonight.

**2hotntuff4you:** is she hot?

**Angelwithoutwings7373:** How should I know?

**2hotntuff4you:** Starr Coleman...she sounds familiar.

**BballMike123:** Wasn't she in some movie?

**2hotntuff4you:** Yeah right

**2hotntuff4you:** Maybe tho...

**Angelwithoutwings7373: **shes here! brb u guys

**Surferboy1037:** k!

**2hotntuff4you:** I looked her up. she is a superstar! and we grew up together.

**BballMike123: **yeah rite. like any movie star would want to hang out wit u.

**Surferboy1037:** lol

**2hotntuff4you:** im serious!

**Bballmike123: **yeah. and im related to Michael Jordan

**2hotntuff4you:** didn't he molest little kids? im not talking to you anymore.

**BballMike123:** No u idiot! that's Michael Jackson!

**2hotntuff4you:** ooooooooooooooo!

**Angelwithoutwings7373:** okay! I have to go cuz Starr's here! do yall want to come meet her?

**2hotntuff4you:** sure. just let me, ya know, get ready and get sexyified.

**BballMike123: **yah! ill be rite down. u want chase to come?

**Angelwithoutwings7373:** ummm...sure. I guess. see ya!

_**BballMike123 has signed out**_

_**Angelwithoutwings7373 has signed out**_

_**2hotntuff4you has signed out.**_

_**Surferboy1037 has signed out.**_

* * *

****

"So, you'll sleep here, and..." Zoey was saying to Starr. They heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Zoey shouted, and Starr smiled when she saw Logan come in.

"Hey." He said.

"Logan?" She asked. She went up and hugged him.

"Umm...I guess you two know each other." Michael said from behind.

"I told you!" Logan said.

"How though?" Michael asked.

"We dated when we were 10. He was so cute back then!" Starr said, pinching Logan's cheeks.

Zoey giggled and Logan rolled his eyes.

"But I'm so hot now!" He declared, looking into her seaweed green eyes.

"Yeah, Logan. Just keep telling yourself that." Zoey said.

"But he is still kind of cute." Starr said ruffling his hair.

Logan fixed it back. "Or hot!" He said stomping his foot down.

"Well, me and Michael have to go find Dana and Nicole, your new room mates, before they kill each other. Bye." Zoey said, and she grabbed Michael and walked out the door.

"I thought you said Chase was coming." Zoey said.

"I thought so too, but he didn't want to face you. He's to embarrassed." Michael said.

"Seriously?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, Zoey. You broke his heart. Just like he broke your glass." Michael said.

"Oh." Zoey whispered. Tears came to her eyes, and she realized for the first time, she had made a big mistake.

* * *

"Logan, do you remember how we had all those good times?" Starr said, leaning against Logan on the beach.

"Yeah, yeah, I do." Logan said.

"I came back here to be with you." Starr said, taking his hand.

"Well, maybe we could change that." Starr said.

She kissed him. She kissed him full on the lips. And Dana walked on the beach and saw them right then. And Logan saw her. And she ran away. And he chased her down and grabbed her. And then he kissed her. And Dana Cruz kissed Logan Reese back for the second time in two days. And she loved every minute of it.

Dana was walking back to the dorm. When she got in, she made sure no one was in there. Then, she turned the radio on and put in her favorite cd and started dancing and singing. It was the song Logan sang at the club.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after _

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

"What are you doing?" A voice said from behind.

"Umm...why are you in my dorm?" Dana asked.

"Because I live her now." It was Starr.

"Ugh. I already don't like you." Dana said.

"My name's Starr. You're the girl who Logan kissed. You're going to have a rough year now." Starr said, and she pushed Dana and left the room.

* * *

**I'm soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated for a while! This story is part of my life tho! And I love all of you reviewers! Yall rock! Much Love! And I'm still soooo sorry, this homework is killin me! And I got in trouble for "copying" someone's paper, when we really just shared ideas and kinda wrote the same thing down. Hehe! Silly me! So I almost had 6 hours detention (6 days, 1 hour a morning), but we made them change their minds and I only had to write a paragraph that they typed, so I only copied it. Awesome! I'll update faster this time! **

**Keep Up the Great Reviews! Love Yall!**


	6. Outside Your Window

**As The Rain Falls**

**DramaQueen3303: WOW! Thanks for the review! It made me feel special! lol. Zoey is kind of realizing she might like Chase. Yes, I can tell you were very hyper. That was a great first review! lol!**

**MrsLoganReese: Starr is going to be interesting. I'm glad ur glad ur my favorite reviewer. **

**iLuVnALeYnBrUcAs23****: Your welcome for the recognition! Thanks!**

**chichicutie24****: lol, thanks for the review. I'm finally updating! Sorry it took so long.**

**COLE DYLAN LOVER****: Well of course I'll continue! Thanks.**

**CaliGirlKali13zoey101****: Thanks for the review!**

**saddle123:Umm...I'm glad you're liking it better?**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Outside Your Window**

**No One POV**

It had been two days after Starr had arrived. Nicole liked her, but still wanted to be friends with Dana and Zoey. Starr was trying to win Nicole and Zoey over, though. From offering to take them to expensive restaurants to taking them car shopping, she was doing anything. Dana was still daydreaming about her kisses with Logan. She would scribble in her notebooks in science class, and hum "their song" at lunch. On the other hand, Logan didn't mention it much. He never sat by Dana at lunch, and he didn't come up to her anymore. She was a little worried about it, but shrugged it off after a while.

Chris and Zoey were going strong, too. Zoey would sit by him at lunch, and sometimes he would come and sit by her, Nicole, and Dana. Lola, still sat with them sometimes, but she had gotten mad at Dana and had moved to a different dorm. But Chase. Chase was afraid. Chase was afraid of Zoey. And he wanted to kill Chris. He wondered what he would like to do more. Kiss Zoey passionately right in front of Chris so Zoey would fall madly in love with him. Or, kill Chris and ask Zoey out. He figured none of them would work.

Lola. Lola. Lola. That was Chase's only resort. Or Dana. But, Dana was now, different. And Chase was afraid of her. He had a plan. He would ask Lola out in front of Zoey so that Zoey would get jealous and want to go out with Chase. _Would that work?_

"Dana." Dana heard his voice. _His. _She dreamed about it at night. She hesitated to turn around. She glanced behind her. Logan was right there.

"Yes." She said. A simple yes. That would do. She waited for him to speak again.

"We haven't talked for a while." He said. He seemed a little upset.

"I know." Dana said. She was trying to play hard to get, but she didn't want to.

"So..." Logan started. Dana could tell he didn't have a clue what to say.

"So..." Dana said. She hated this. She wanted him to kiss her again.

"I want to talk to you." Logan said after a few minutes.

"Um...you are." Dana said.

"Yeah, but...but...about the other night." Logan said.

"Oh, finally you want to talk to me about that?" Dana said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Dana." Logan said.

"Well, do you know how long I've been waiting for you to talk to me about that? Do you?" Dana started.

"Well, Dana, I haven't known what to say. What do you think I've been doing?" Logan said.

"I think you've been on top of Starr." Dana said.

"Oh, Dana, cut the crap." Logan said.

"Crap? You haven't seen crap yet, Logan."

"Dana, just stop this." Logan said.

"It's too late, Logan. I've been waiting for this too long." Dana said. There was a tear in her eye.

"Dana, come on." Logan wiped the tear out of her eye.

"No, you come on Logan. Become a respectable gentlemen and then I'll think about it." Dana said, pushing him away.

"Dana, just stop." Logan said.

"NO! No, I won't! I've waited, Logan! Too long! Now I'm done. And I want you gone." Dana said, and she walked away.

"DANA!" Logan called. He banged his fist on the wall. He blew it.

* * *

"Zoey, look out the window." Nicole said, jumping up and down.

"Why?" Zoey asked Nicole. She was doing math homework, and she didn't want to be bothered.

"This really cute guy is playing the guitar outside and there are a bunch of girls." Nicole said, still jumping.

Zoey got up. She looked out of the window. When she looked down, a blonde boy was playing the guitar. Just like Nicole had said. The boy looked up.

"Aww. That's Chris!" Zoey said.

She opened the window. The song had just ended, and his audience applauded.

"This next one's for Zoey Brooks." He said, and some of his band members joined him.

"Ya ready?" Chris said.

The band nodded. Chris sat back down and got situated.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends _

like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when september ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends

The song ended and there was more applauding. Zoey was amazed.

"Wasn't that beautiful, Nicole?" Zoey said, turning around.

Nicole wasn't there. The door was open, and Nicole wasn't in there at all. Zoey didn't really care, though. She was amazed with Chris.

* * *

"So, when do you think you'll apologize to Zoey?" Michael asked Chase with a full mouth.

"I don't know!" Chase yelled.

"Sorry man. I was just asking." Michael said grabbing a handful of potato chips.

"Why do I need to apologize to her? She should apologize to me." Chase said slamming his fist down.

"For going out with Chris even though you told her you liked her? In your head?" Michael asked grinning.

"Shut up and hand me those chips." Chase said laying down on his bed.

"Whatever, man." Michael said.

"Do you think she would...forgive me?" Chase said sitting up.

"Yeah, I do." Michael said.

"Bye." Chase said getting up, and walked out the door.

"ZOEY!" Chase said running down the hallway.

He saw her. A little blonde figure running down the hall. "ZOEY!" He yelled again.

"Can't talk right now Chase. I have to go to Chris." She said coming up to him.

"No, you don't. Chris can wait. This can't." He said grabbing her arm.

"Alright, Chase. What do you want?" Zoey said annoyed.

"I want things to be like it used to be." He said.

"But...?" Zoey asked.

"But, I want you to accept my apology, because I know it was wrong to do that to you." Chase said.

"Chase, why'd you do it?" Zoey said.

"Because...because, I don't think Chris likes you for _you_." Chase said.

"But _I_ think he does. So, I'll accept the apology if you leave me alone when we're together." Zoey said, half smiling.

"Okay, thanks! That's great! See ya tomorrow, Zoe!" Chase said, and he ran off.

Zoey rolled her eyes and laughed. Things were back to normal.

"MICHAEL!" Chase yelled running to his dorm.

"What the crap?" Michael said, stunned.

"We're FRIENDS again!" Chase said.

"So I'm gonna hear this aaaaall night." Michael said.

"Pretty much!" Chase said. And he started skipping all over the room.

* * *

**I know, short chapter. But I COMPLETELY forgot until I got my last review. So, I had to hurry up, because it's been almost three weeks! Good grief, I've just been obsessing about a boy. Pathetic me, and then I realize, I have a story to type! So, I sat in science class yesterday thinking of what to do with this chapter, and I do this. Pretty short, I know. But, give me a break. **

**Review please!**

**x0xAllYx0x**


	7. Are You Sure?

**As The Rain Falls**

**DramaQueen3303: WOW! Once again, I felt so special when I read your review! It's kinda hard to write this story! I think I'm having writer's block. I'm still obsessed with this boy. Right now, I've liked him 3 months and exactly 4 weeks. I keep count. Obsessed? Okay, so thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**MrsLoganReese: Wow! I'm the bomb! I feel special! Awesomeness! I LOVE that word! Yay! I feel special!**

**iLuVnALeYnBrUcAs23****: I'm SO glad you love it! You'll see what happens with Dana and Logan later!**

**chichicutie24****: Ha, you'll be finding out all that stuff in this chapter, and I'm glad you like it!**

**COLE DYLAN LOVER****: I'm really glad you like it and I will continue.**

**Kal-of-the-Kalemi****: Thanks for the review! And I will later!**

**2CUTE4U-IVY****: Hey! I'm really glad you like it!**

**DeViLQuEen****: I'm glad you love it! And since this boy doesn't even know my name, I'm pretty sure I won't be paying attention to him that much...**

**melonbar92: Hey I'm glad you like it!**

**GiGgLyGaL****: I'm glad you like it and you'll see what happens with Zoey and Chris.**

**music4mysoul****: Thanks! I'm really glad you like the story!**

**Chapter 7**

**Are You Sure?**

"And ya know what I missed about her most? Her smile. It's just so gorgeous." Chase said walking around the room.

"Dude, shut up!" Michael screamed throwing a pillow at him.

"It's a good think I have bushy hair." Chase said patting it down.

Michael threw another pillowcase at Chase.

"Ouch!" Chase said patting his head. "What was in that thing?"

"Basketballs." Michael said.

"Whatever. And her eyes. She has the prettiest eyes. Don't ya just think they're so pretty?" Chase said.

"Chase?" Michael said From his bunk bed.

"Yeah?" Chase asked.

"Shut up." Michael said.

"Well then." Chase said putting his hands on his hips.

"Dude, you're not gay, so don't do that again." Michael said looking serious.

"Whatever." Chase said.

* * *

"Chris?" Zoey said looking up.

"Yeah?" He asked her.

"Have you ever been in love before?" Zoey asked him.

"I am right now." He said looking into her eyes.

"Aww. That's sweet. But I mean, before me." Zoey said smiling.

"Maybe, I don't know. I might have been. What about you?"

"I think so..." Zoey said.

"With who?" Chris asked.

"I...I didn't ask you that." Zoey said.

"Well, you can ask me after I ask you then. So, with who?" He said again.

"Um...you don't know him. He was from my elementary school." Zoey said.

"What was his name?" Chris asked.

"Bave Datthews." Zoey said.

"Bave Datthews? I don't know him, but he sounds so familiar." Chris said.

"Oh, really?" Zoey said.

"Never mind, though." Chris said. "So, do you want to go on a date tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure." Zoey said.

* * *

**MeanGirl4838:** Hey.

**Angelwithoutwings7373:** Hey person who's sitting next to me.

**MeanGirl4838:** Do you think Mr. Bender knows his fly is down?

**Angelwithoutwings7373:** Hmm...should I ask?

**MeanGirl4838:** Nah, let's let some people laugh.

**Angelwithoutwings7373:** Ya know what? I think his happy bunny boxers are kinda cute. Teehee!

**MeanGirl4838:** Hahaha! I thought they were Hello Kitty.

**Angelwithoutwings7373:** Hmm... hard to tell.

"Zoey and Dana! Do you know the rules of this class?" Mr. Bender said looking up from his desk.

"No gum." Zoey said.

"No "rude" language." Dana said.

"No talking." Zoey said.

"No having any fun at all." Dana said.

"Good. But the most important rule is...?" Mr. Bender said.

"No instant messages." The girls said together.

"Fabulous. So do you mind telling me what it all says?" Mr. Bender said.

"Hey." Dana said.

"Hey person who's sitting next to me." Zoey replied.

"Do you think Mr. Bender knows his fly is down?" Dana said.

"Okay...that's enough, ladies." Mr. Bender said. He looked down. "Woah!"

The class laughed.

* * *

"Nicole! I have to talk to you about something." Chase said.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"I know who you like." Chase said.

"Oh, boy." Nicole said.

"And I'm assuming you know who I like?" Chase asked.

"You like Chris too?" Nicole asked.

"NO! I like Zoey. But, I think we can help each other out." Chase said.

"Are you sure?" Nicole asked.

* * *

**Omigah! I'm so totally sorry I haven't updated. I forgot and I know, it's short again. So, forgive me. I love you! **

**I am so happy! I looked on the site and guess what? I'm in some C2 communities!**

**They are: **

**Quality Zoey 101 Fics: **Zoey 101 is a great fandom...with very few quality stories. Here is a slowly growing collection of the best of the best

Wow...that made me feel fabulous. I can't believe they think my story is that good!

**Logan and Dana stories: **These are really great stories about LoganDana. I love LoganDana stories! I hope you enjoy!

Yes, my story is LoganDana! Yay!

**Okay, I was excited about that! So thank you guys for reviewing! Lots of love!**


	8. Your Dirty Little Secret

**As The Rain Falls**

**DramaQueen3303: We seem alike in some ways, haha, that sounds funny. Obsession is creepy. He talked to me today! Today is the 28th. He was like, do we have math homework? And you know what I said? I didn't say ANYTHING! I was shocked when he asked ME, and then he asked my best friend after I stared at him smiling and stuttering for 30 seconds. Ugh. I think you'll LOVE chapter 9 when I get it out. Hehehehehe. And now, I am updating your comment, and so I want to tell you something. Today is December 1st. Okay, I walk down the hallway with my friend Sarah. I saw the boy I like and I was like, Sarah, omigah thats him! i guess i said it really loud, cuz he was lookin around for someone who said his name, and i just stared at him, and he was like lookin at me, and then he looked at whoever he was with, and then at me again, and then it looked like he said what? and so...i was kinda upset 6th period...and a little of 7th...it was AWFUL. haha! That's embarrassing! Thanks for reviewing**

**tutorgrl323****: I'm SO glad you love it! **

**chichicutie24****: You are very smart, aren't you? This is a good chap. I think you'll like it.**

**COLE DYLAN LOVER****: Hm...we'll see.**

**2CUTE4U-IVY****: I'm glad you like it! Keep reviewing.**

**DeViLQuEen****: Thanks! That's awesome that you think that! I'm super glad you like my story!**

**melonbar92: -Gasps- I know, like omigah! Ha, yeah, she does, and oh boy! Something bad's about to happen.**

**GiGgLyGaL****: Thank you SO much! It makes me feel fabulous to know at least a few people take the time to read my story.**

**music4mysoul****: Thank you! Keep reading!**

**Noelle Joi****: Trust me, I think I'm horrible, and there are plenty of other people who write A LOT better than me. And, you'll get better as time goes bye. Have you read my earlier stories? They are suckish. But thanks!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Your Dirty Little Secret**

"Chase, I have to talk to you." Logan said coming up to him.

"Okay, dude, what's up?" He said back.

"First of all, don't call me dude. And second of all, I need for you to talk to Zoey to get her to talk to Dana to get her to talk to me." Logan said.

"Um...I'm confused." Chase said patting his bushy hair.

"I figured you would be. Now, you need to talk to Dana. Then, get her to talk to me. Got it?" Logan said.

"Got it. I think. Yep, I got it." Chase said a couple of times.

"Good, now, go find Dana. If you can't find her, it's okay. You can wait till tomorrow." Logan said shoving Chase out the door.

"I can't. I have an English report due tomorrow." Chase said.

"Well fake sick and go find her." Logan said, trying to shove him out the door still.

"I can't. My mom would kill me if she found out." Chase said holding onto the doorway.

"Please, Chase. Please go find her. This is almost a matter of life and death. I need this a lot." Logan said getting on his knees.

"Let me finish this paragraph first, okay?" Chase said.

"Fine." Logan said, and he walked out.

Time was ticking by, and Chase finished his report. He was now ready to go find Dana. He had no clue why she was mad at Logan, but he figured it was because of something perverted. Finally, he got there, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Nicole asked.

"It's the kid with the bushy hair who made milk come out of your nose in our third year." Chase said.

"Chase?" Nicole asked.

"No." Chase said sarcastically.

"Then who is it?" Nicole said.

"Chase." Chase said, annoyed.

"But you just said..." Nicole started.

"My name is Chase Matthews. I have brown, bushy hair. I weigh...I don't know how much I weigh. Look, can I just come in?" Chase said sounding desperate.

"Oh, it is Chase Matthews! Why didn't you say that in the first place, silly?" Nicole said.

"Ugh, I did. Can I just come it?" Chase said, again.

"Oh, alright!" Nicole said, and she got up and opened the door.

"Is Dana here?" Chase said, once he came in.

"Um...no. She left a couple of minutes ago." Nicole said brushing her hair.

"Oh, well, I'll find her later. So...what's up?" Chase said, sitting down.

"Oh, Chase, I'd really love for you to stay and chat, but, strangely, I have to study for the algebra test tomorrow." Nicole said.

"Oh, okay, bye." Chase said, and he walked out into the hallway.

"Bye." Nicole said after him.

* * *

Dana knocked on the door.

"Come in." Logan said.

Dana went in. It wasn't like her to do this, but she knew she had to.

"Dana! Hey! Where have you been?" Logan said.

"Wow, Logan. I'm amazed. You actually care for once." Dana said coldly.

"Ouch." Michael said from the corner of the room.

"Shut up, Michael." Logan said.

"Anyways, I came for an apology." Dana said.

"An apology? From who? Michael? Because I know I don't owe you one." Logan said.

"No. It's not going to be from Michael. It's going to be from you." Dana said.

"I gave you an apology, already, Dana. I don't owe you another one." Logan said.

"What did you apologize for, though? Because I know you didn't apologize for—" Dana started.

"For what?" Logan asked.

"I can't say." Dana said.

"Tell me." Logan said.

"I can't." Dana said, once again.

"Is it Michael?" Logan asked.

Dana just stared at him.

"Michael, please leave." Logan said.

"Fine." Michael said, and he got up and left.

"Tell me now." Logan said to Dana.

"For...for breaking my heart, Logan." Dana said, tears falling down her face.

"I—I didn't know, Dana. I thought you were mad at me." Logan said.

"You don't get it, do you Logan?" Dana said, and she walked away.

"Dana!" Logan yelled, running out to Chase her.

"What do you want Logan? I gave you my heart, and you broke it. Twice. That's all I needed from you." Dana said.

"I want the truth." Logan said.

"The truth is—the truth is I think you're a jerk." Dana said.

"You—you do?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Dana said, and walked off again.

"Dana!" Logan yelled again, catching up to her.

"What?" She said, coldly.

"I love you." Logan said, and he kissed her.

* * *

Chase was heading back to his dorm. He wanted to ask Chris for an apology, he was doing apologies a lot, lately. He got near enough to the conversation Chris was having with...Logan!

Chase didn't know Chris and Logan were friends...he needed to listen to this.

"So, how's it going with Zoe?" Logan said

"Pretty good." Chris said.

They both started laughing.

_Wait...why are they laughing? _Chase wondered.

"Anything happening yet?" Logan asked.

"Nothing. She won't budge." Chris said.

"I'm sure something will happen soon, though." Logan said.

"You remember our bet, though, right?" Chris said.

_What bet?_

"I'll get my 2,000 dollars soon enough." Logan said.

"Ha, not with that Chase guy around her 24/7." Chris said.

"I promise you, this bet to sleep with Zoey will pay off soon enough." Logan said.

"Yeah...maybe." Chris said.

"Look, I have to go. I just got done talking to Dana." Logan said, and Chase hid.

Logan walked out the door, and when he was out of sight, Chase got back up.

Chase heard footsteps, and suddenly, Chris's door opened again.

"Hey Chase." Chris said casually.

"I know your secret." Chase said.

"Stay away from Zoey." Chris said, and he left.

* * *

**Muahahahaha! Was that good? Ooooo a cliffie! Ha! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I hope yall like this chapter. I updated! Wooooohooooooo! Isn't that great? So review. Omigah! Chris...what a bad boy! Ha! You'll see what happens next chapter! **

**Review sweethearts!**


	9. Broken Hearts, Selfish Minds

**As The Rain Falls**

**DramaQueen3303: No, I have not. He has smiled at me. And stared. I think we are forming a secret relationship. Haha. Well...here's chapter 9. I'm thinking of doing a sequel. Ha! This story is taking me forever. I never know what to do with it. Thanks for giving me the longest reviews!**

**chichicutie24****: Ha, me too. I know! Chase will do something, of course! Hopefully it works out.**

**COLE DYLAN LOVER****: We'll see...**

**2CUTE4U-IVY****: Ha, my friend suggested that idea, and I liked it. Hopefully you'll like this chapter! **

**melonbar92: -Gasps- I know, like omigah! Ha, yeah, she does, and oh boy! Something bad's about to happen.**

**GiGgLyGaL****: Thank you SO much! It makes me feel fabulous to know at least a few people take the time to read my story.**

**music4mysoul****: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you like it! **

**Noelle Joi****: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**pandasokkahats: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Broken Hearts, Selfish Minds**

"Chase, why have you been avoiding me all week?" Zoey said, coming up to him.

"Um... I guess I haven't seen you around." Chase said.

"I ran after you and yelled your name for 10 minutes yesterday." Zoey said.

"Really? I guess I didn't notice.

"Chase, what's going on?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Chase said, his cheeks turning red.

"Yes, there is. Your cheeks always turn red when you're hiding something." Zoey said.

"You'll get mad at me if I told you." Chase said.

"No, I wouldn't. I promise." Zoey said.

"I was walking in the hallway and Chris's door was open. I heard him say something about a bet. And, I heard Logan's voice. So, I kind of listened in. And, I heard Chris talking to Logan about a bet he made...to sleep with you." Chase said.

"Oh, so just because you're jealous of me and Chris, you want to lie to me to get me to break up with him?" Zoey yelled.

"Zoey, no, that's not it." Chase said.

"Then what is it Chase? Because I've heard a lot from Chris. About you." Zoey said.

"It's not like that, Zoey." Chase said.

"Chase, making glass go in my arm is one thing, but trying to break me and Chris up is just...ugh! I can't believe you! Stay out of my life." Zoey yelled, and walked off, leaving Chase with a tear falling down his face.

* * *

"Dana, can I tell you something?" Nicole asked.

"Is it about your makeup, or your hairdryer, because I don't care." Dana said.

"Dana, can you try to care for just one minute? I mean, what is up with you? You are a total whore to everyone! You only have your period once a month. Not every day. I mean, you can't be nice to anyone but yourself! What is your problem? No wonder Logan is so mean to you." Nicole yelled.

"Maybe it's my boy obsessed roommate." Dana said.

"Look, can you try to be nice to me for one second?" Nicole said.

"Sure, Nicole. What is it?" Dana said. Maybe Nicole was right. She was moody a lot.

"Okay, I like someone." Nicole said.

"Figures." Dana muttered.

Nicole looked up.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Who is it?" Dana asked.

"Chris." Nicole said.

"Zoey's Chris?" Dana said, shocked.

"Yeah..." Nicole said.

"Zoey's boyfriend Chris?" Dana said.

"Yeah." Nicole said.

"Do you know he's going out with Zoey?" Dana said.

"Yes, I do, Dana. So, why can't you just believe it? Yes, I like Chris. Zoey's Chris. Now what should I do?" Nicole said.

"I don't know." Dana said. "I guess I thought you would be happy for her. Not trying to steal him. Maybe you should tell _Zoey_. Not me."

"I can't tell Zoey. She would hate me. I don't want a boy to come between us." Nicole said.

"Maybe you could write her a letter." Dana said.

"That's a great idea! Thanks, Dana." Nicole said.

* * *

Zoey walked in her dorm, and no one was in it. She went over to her bed, and saw a letter. The Zoey on it was in Nicole's handwriting, so she opened it right away. As she read it aloud, the words ripped her heart out.

"_Dear Zoey, _

_You are my best friend. I know I could trust you with anything, and you trust me with anything. So, I'm hoping you can trust me after reading this letter. The three words I know I have to tell you might ruin our friendship, although I hope it doesn't. Please forgive me. Well, I like Chris. Love, like, I don't know, but it's something. I was excited for you when you went out with him. I had never really seen him, but I had heard of him. But then, he moved to my science class. I knew his name was Chris, but I didn't think he was your Chris. I'm so sorry. He was my science partner, and that's how I found out. I'm sorry. I flirted with him a lot. I kissed him too. But that was before I knew he was your Chris. And then, I felt really bad. And stopped talking to him, and switched science partners. I'm so sorry. I love you so much, Zoey. You are the sister I never had. _

_Love, Nicole._

Zoey had so many thoughts racing in her head. She was mad, sad, angry, hurt. Everything. Nicole was her best friend. And she did that!

* * *

Nicole was in the hallway talking to some friends, and Dana was at lunch. Zoey figured she had to go, but she wouldn't sit by them. Chase and Michael were sitting with them. Zoey decided she would sit by herself when she got there.

She was crying, but she didn't care. Then, she bumped into Logan.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Everything." She said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Nicole likes Chris, Chase is telling me Chris made a bet with you to sleep with me. And I can't believe him—" Logan interrupted Zoey.

"Wait—Chase knew about that?" Logan said.

"Nicole liking Chris?" Zoey asked.

"No...the bet." Logan said.

"You mean it was true?" Zoey said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Um...yeah." Logan said.

"I HATE YOU!" Zoey screamed. "HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"

Heads turned toward Zoey and Logan.

"Zoey, maybe we could talk about this somewhere else...people are staring." Logan said.

"I DON'T CARE IF PEOPLE STARE. I WANT THE WHOLE SCHOOL TO KNOW THAT LOGAN REESE IS A JACKASS!" Zoey said, and she ran off crying.

Dana got up to run after Zoey, but stopped by Logan.

"I thought you changed." She said, and then ran off.

"DANA!" Logan yelled.

* * *

Zoey slowed down running, and saw Nicole in the hallway.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" Nicole asked her.

"You can have him." She said, and she ran into the dorm.

"Zoey, let me in, please, I want to talk to you." Dana said, banging on the door.

"You have a key." Zoey said

"I left it in there, and so did Nicole." Dana said.

"Fine." Zoey said.

She got up to open the door. When Dana saw her, she was shocked. Her hair was all messed up, her eyeliner made her look like a raccoon with red puffy eyes, her lip gloss was smeared, which meant she was crying into her pillow, and she had tissues everywhere.

"Woah." Nicole said.

"Um...do you want to talk about how stupid bpys are?" Dana said.

Zoey let out a little giggle.

"Sure." She said.

"Well, Logan told me he loved me a week ago. I don't believe him anymore." Dana said.

"I fell in love with someone who just wanted to sleep with me." Zoey said.

The three girls talked for hours. Pretty soon, it was 7:00.

Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Zoey said.

She went up to the door and unlocked it. As she opened it, a red rose went through the a tiny crack of the door that was open.

"I thought we could do something special tonight." Chris said.

"Like what? Get in bed? I don't think so." Zoey said.

"What are you talking about?" Chris said.

"Don't play stupid with me. I know. It's over." Zoey said, and she slammed the door in his face, smashing the rose.

* * *

**Yay! I finally updated. I'm really sorry it took so long. I've had writer's block. So, did you like it? It was kinda short. I know. Well, thanks for all the awesome reviews. I promise I'll update later. This is my best story, and I've gotta keep it going! Review please!**


	10. Not Ready For This

**As The Rain Falls**

**chichicutie24****: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**DramaQueen3303****: Everything you write is so long! I know it sounds weird but it just amazes me! lol. I think I'm over him. I might be. Okay, I'm not. I really want to be, but it's hard. He's my first BIG I-Love-You crush that I would actually want to spend the rest of my life with. lol, I know this sounds weird since I haven't even been alive 15 years. Ha, I'm just rambling about my boring life now, so I guess I'll stop since you probably don't care. But, I'm really glad you like it, and I can't wait for you to write your sequel!**

**pebbles-05****: I'm updating now! Wow, 2 whole months? That's a long time without the internet. I couldn't survive—lol. Glad you like it!**

**scrivania****: Thank you! I will!**

**2CUTE4U-IVY****: Glad ya like it.**

**monkeypants17****: Ugh, I haven't updated "Dear Somebody" in forever! I kinda forgot about it. I will later, though. I'm glad you like it! And hey, don't you go to I think I remember you from there. **

**tutorgrl323****: There's a lot of Dana+Logan coming up, trust me! Glad ya like it!**

**Kitten Lovell****: Coming from you that means a lot. I love all your stories! Logan's just getting caught up in all the drama—but he'll make it in the end.**

**Callmemaddy****: Me? An awesome writer? Please, I think I'm horrible. You're the great writer. You write some of the best stories on this site! But, thanks, that means a lot to me that some people think that!**

**central-gurl101****: Aw, I'm sorry about you boyfriend. Guys are just jerks sometimes. But hey, they can't help it! Good luck with your next boyfriend. ) And I'm glad you like it.**

**ChaseandZoey****: Tear falls down my face Aw, you didn't like my story at first? I'm kidding! I'm really glad you like it now!

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**I'll Always Have Faith**

It had been a week since Zoey found out. She thought she was over it now. She knew she could move on. She just didn't know when.She just wasn't the same. She couldn't let her feelings out anymore. She wasn't as outspoken, and everyone was worried about her. Even Logan. But especially Chase. She wouldn't eat anything. She cried at night. But she knew she was better than Chris. She knew she deserved someone better than him. And she knew who it was. Chase.

* * *

Dana was out on the beach. She liked the wind blowing her hair, the warmth of the sun on her tan arms and legs, and her favorite thing, the quiet. It was her favorite place to be when she needed to capture her thoughts. She had no idea what to do. She was really upset about what happened with her and Logan. One minute, everything was going fine, and the next, it all fell apart.

"Hey there, stranger." She heard him say.

She rolled her eyes. He had left her alone for a whole week. She knew he'd come back to her soon.

"Hey." She said back.

"Um...what's up?" He asked.

So he chose small talk? Small talk was fine. She could handle small talk.

"Nothing." She said. She could also play hard to get.

"Oh..." Logan said.

"Yeah..." She said.

"Cool..." He said.

"Why'd you come here?" She asked.

"Because I knew you were here." He said.

She thought that was sweet. She also thought he looked it up in some pick-up-line books.

"Why would you care?" She asked.

"Why are you so pissed at me?" He yelled.

"Because of what you did to Zoey!" She yelled back.

"I didn't know he would pick Zoey!" He yelled.

"Well what would you do if he picked me?" She yelled back.

"I'd kill him!" He yelled.

"But I thought you were friends with Zoey!" She yelled.

"I was!" He yelled.

"You aren't acting like it!" She yelled.

"Probably because I'm mad because the girl I like, and might even LOVE, is mad at me." Logan said.

"You...you love me?" She said.

"Yeah...I guess I do." He said.

Then she ran.

* * *

"Can I sit here?" Zoey asked.

"I guess." Chase said.

Zoey sat down.

"Soo..." She said.

"So..." He said.

"How have you been?" She asked him.

"Worried." He said.

"About what?" She asked.

"You." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Ye—"Chase started.

"FIRE!" Some kid yelled.

Zoey and Chase looked up. They could already see black smoke thickening in the building...close to the girls' dorms. Which was right where Nicole and Dana were.

The fire sirens went off, and PCA children were screaming, crying, and yelling.

"Come on, we have to get to the front of the school." Chase yelled.

He grabbed Zoey's hand and they both sprinted towards the hallway.

"Wait!" Zoey yelled to Chase.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Dustin! I can't leave him. He's my baby brother." Zoey said.

"Come on. I'll get you back, and then I'll go to look for him." Chase said.

"Okay." Zoey said.

They ran through the hallway passing screaming children. Some were sitting in corners, crying.

"Why won't they get up?" Zoey asked Chase.

"I don't know, but the fire is spreading really fast, and I need to get you out." Chase said.

Soon, they got out of the school, and Chase went back in to get Dustin.

"ZOEY!" Dustin yelled.

"Dustin! Wait—where's Chase?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Dustin said.

"Oh no..." Zoey said.

"What's wrong?" Dustin asked.

"I sent him in there after you. He's probably still looking." Zoey said.

A classroom in the school exploded. Firefighters were spraying water everywhere.

Logan came out of the school carrying a passed out Dana and holding the hand of a frightened Nicole.

"Nicole!" Zoey yelled.

"Where's Michael?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." Michael said sarcastically. "Maybe he was calling your name 50,000 times to tell you a shortcut out of the school."

"Sorry, man." Logan said.

"Where's Chase?" Michael said.

"He's looking for me." Dustin said.

"Uh, dude, I don't know if you've noticed, but you're right there." Michael said.

"But Chase doesn't know that." Zoey said.

"Oooooooh, I get it." Michael said.

"Good." Zoey said.

The fire was getting ferocious, and no had seen Chase.

"Chief." The fireman's radio blared.

"Go ahead." He said.

"We found a boy here. He's about 6 foot, Caucasian boy, brown, bushy hair. He's passed out and not breathing." The man on the radio said.

"Hurry and bring him out." The chief said.

Zoey started towards the chief.

"Zoey, no! Stay here." Michael said.

"No. That's Chase." Zoey said.

"Excuse me, sir." Zoey said.

"I'm a little busy." He said.

"It's about the bushy haired boy." Zoey said.

"You know him?" He asked.

"Yes." Zoey said.

"What's his name?" The chief asked.

Then, the door opened. Five men brought out a boy with bushy hair, who was passed out and looked terrible. He had cuts and bruises everywhere, and burns were everywhere on his arm.

"Chase..." Zoey said.

* * *

**Hey guys...yeah, it's been a while. I asked him to the dance and he said no. I was heartbroken. I cried for like, five hours. I can't believe it. But there was one person who was there for me...and I like him a lot. So...we might be going out soon. Ha, I'm not over him yet, but maybe I will be. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! And sorry about the whole fire thing...I'm just not in the mood to put couples together. Review!**


	11. Beep

**As The Rain Falls**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, as you've guessed, I don't own Zoey 101. I own this plot. It's mine. Forever. And ever. kthx.**

**Review replies at bottom of chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

**Beep**

"Is that this boys' name?" The chief asked.

"Yeah." Michael said a few seconds after Zoey was silent.

"Well, we have to take him to the hospital. You guys can come along, if you'd like. So we can make sure he has his memory." The chief said.

"Yeah." Logan said. "We'll come along."

As Logan started moving, Dana woke up. "What happened?" She asked.

"Oh, your typical afternoon. The school caught on fire. Chase has severe burns. Now we're going to the hospital!" Logan said sarcastically.

"Put me down." Dana said, rolling her eyes.

"You ruin all the fun." Logan said.

"Well that's just what I do." Dana said.

Everyone got into the ambulance, and when they found out it would be a little crowded, they had to decide who would go.

"I can drive." Logan said.

"Right, you think we're going to get in a car with you." Dana said. "I can drive, too."

"Okay, Dana, you get to drive." Logan said.

"I need a mini van." Dana said.

Logan walked over to and pointed to his shiny silver Porsche.

"But that will do." Dana said smirking.

"I have an idea." Michael said.

"Well tell us." Dana said.

"Okay, me and Zoey can go ride in the ambulance, you know, so Chase won't be all alone." Michael said.

"And we'll have enough room in the car." Dana said.

Michael grabbed Zoey and led her to the ambulance.

"He'll be fine, Zo, I promise." Michael assured her. The looked in her eyes explained everything she was feeling. Fear.

Zoey and Michael hopped in the ambulance and it took off out of PCA. Dana followed, still surprised that Logan was letting her drive his Porsche.

"You know, Zoey, if you don't talk, no one will know what's wrong with you. I mean, why not just tell me what's on your mind. I'm always here if you need me. You know where my dorm is. You can talk to me about anything. We can talk about Chase, video games, potato chips—hey, speaking of potato chips, what's your favorite kind? I love dill pickle. But sour cream and onion are pretty good, too. So are barbeque. If you could name all of the different flavors, I bet there would be more than 1000 different flavors! Isn't that awesome? Oh, and potato chips always help me when I'm—" Michael started.

"SHUT UP, MICHAEL!" Zoey yelled, and she started crying. Michael looked at her, shocked, and when he saw her crying, he took on the big brother role. He held her in his arms while she cried.

"I just don't get how this happened!" She said sobbing.

"Me neither." Michael said.

"I mean, one minute Chase was talking about how he was worried about me, and then some kid yells 'fire'. And all he cared about was getting me out safe. It's my fault he's like this. I was the one who wanted him to get Dustin. And Dustin was fine the whole time." Zoey said.

"If you don't mind me interrupting, none of this was your fault. There was an arsonist at your school." A man in the ambulance said.

"Listen, I know you're trying to help and all, BUT YOUR REALLY NOT." Zoey screamed.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." The man muttered.

"I HEARD THAT." Zoey yelled.

"My point." He said.

* * *

The gang got to the hospital and Michael and Zoey followed Chase in his stretcher. As they reached the hospital room, the nurse stopped them. 

"I'm sorry. Only family members allowed in." She said smiling.

"Uh, nurse lady, can I talk to you?" Michael asked.

"Of course, dear." She replied sweetly.

Michael led the nurse to a nearby room, motioning Zoey to stay where she was.

"Well, did you see that girl back there? The one who was with me?" Michael asked her.

"Yes, dear." She said.

"Well, even though she's only sixteen, Chase, the boy who got hurt, was going to umm...propose to her today. He had a ring and everything. And, I mean, not get married right away, you know, wait until after college, but he never got a chance to because of the fire...so could you uh...let her go in? It would mean the world to him to at least see that she's okay so he knows he should at least fight for his dear life so he can be with her." Michael said giving her a big, fake smile.

"Oh, that's so sweet. Of course she can!" The nurse said.

The nurse walked up to Zoey.

"You go right in there, sweetheart! That boy loves you!" The nurse said proudly, holding back tears.

She pushed Zoey lightly into Chase's room. Zoey looked back at Michael. 'Did you drug her, Michael?' Zoey mouthed. 'No...maybe she didn't get enough sleep.' He mouthed back.

"I may be an old woman, but I know when there's a good love story in the air." The nurse said.

"Love story? What are you talking about?" Zoey asked.

"Just keep on walkin' dear, just keep on walkin'." The nurse said.

Zoey entered the room and pulled up a chair by Chase's bed. The people in there scared her, the way they were talking made her feel excluded. She sighed, wondering if they would tell her what's wrong. She figured not, so she decided to ask.

"Uh, excuse me?" Zoey said.

"What do you want?" A male nurse said.

"Is he okay? Will he be?" Zoey asked.

"Well, your choices are that he lives or he dies." The man said.

"Look, this is not really a good time to get angry with me. I know karate and I will kick your stupid butt if you don't be nicer to me." Zoey said.

"Oh, I'm so scared now." He said. "What are you? 12?"

"I'm sixteen." Zoey said.

"Wow, not much of a difference." He said.

"Look, I had a really bad day. Can you just shut up for five minutes and leave me here with my friend?" Zoey said.

"Well...no. I'm not done helping him. He should be awake soon. He's not that bad. Just bad burns." He said.

"Oh." Zoey said.

"Are you two related?" He asked.

"No. I don't know how I got in here. My friend talked to the nurse and she let me in. It was kinda weird." Zoey said. "Look, we got off on a bad foot. I'm Zoey." She said. She extended her arm out to him.

"Chris." The man said. He put her hand in his and shook it. His name sent a knife through Zoey's heart. Zoey's eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad experience with a Chris before." She said.

"Well, Zoey, I'm not like other guys. So, I probably won't be like him." Chris said.

"How old are you?" Zoey asked, changing subjects.

"I'm 19. I got out of school early and entered college." He said.

"Are you smart?" Zoey asked.

"No. The colleges let me in because they felt sorry for me." He said, smiling.

"Oh, I see." Zoey said back.

"So, what is Chase to you?" Chris asked.

"He's my best friend. I can talk to him about anything. He's a good listener." Zoey said.

"I have a friend like that. Well, she's my sister. Her name's Dana." Chris said.

"What's your last name?" Zoey asked him.

"Cruz. Ugh, Chris Cruz. I hate the way my name sounds." He said.

"I know Dana! I go to PCA with her." Zoey said.

"Really? Has she ever mentioned me?" Chris asked.

"No. Not your name. She used to tell us about you." Zoey said.

"Oh." Chris said.

"If you want to see her, she should be here soon." Zoey said.

"Hey, it looks like your friend's waking up. And nah, I have to get to work. See ya later." Chris said.

"Bye." Zoey said smiling.

"Hey, Chase." Zoey said softly, walking over to the hospital bed.

"Hey." He said in a raspy voice.

"How are you?" Zoey asked.

"Hurting a little bad. Other than that, I'm pretty good." Chase said.

"Do you need anything?" Zoey asked.

"No, I'm okay. What happened?" Chase asked.

"Do you have amnesia?" Zoey asked.

"No. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm a little...freaked out, though." Chase said.

"Chase, don't be scared to admit your feelings. I'm freaked out, too. I think we all are. We were so scared for you." Zoey said.

"How's Dustin?" Chase asked.

"Ugh, I should have never asked you to go after him. He was fine the whole time. I felt so bad. It's my fault." Zoey said.

"Zoey, none of this is your fault. It's fine that you care about Dustin and wanted him safe." Chase said.

"I feel like it is. Chase, promise me one thing." Zoey said.

"What's that?" Chase asked.

"That you'll always be there for me, no matter what happens, day or night, and you'll always have you phone beside you for whenever I need you." Zoey said. "Promise?"

"Of course, Zo." He said.

"No. Do you promise?" Zoey said.

"Yeah, Zo. I promise." Chase said.

"Good." Zoey said, smiling.

"Hey, Zo?" Chase said.

"Yeah?" Zoey said.

"I want you to know something really important." Chase said.

"What's that?" Zoey asked.

"I love—" Chase started.

The machines started beeping and Chase's eyes shut tightly. Zoey felt Chase's heart, and realized it stopped beating.

"HELP! My friend is dying!" Zoey yelled.

Nurses and doctors shuffled into the room. And Zoey screamed, scared for her friend.

**Okay, I haven't updated in forever! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, you guys are great. Keep reviewing you guys!**

**z101ffnet4ldl****: Aw, I'm glad you like my story. If you're a DL fan you might want to check out my other story, "I'm Gone". Thanks.**

**chichicutie24****: Aw, I feel bad for Chase too, his day is getting horrible.**

**deadinside72****: I'm glad you like it, and the boy thing, I'm better now. Thanks.**

**music4mysoul****: I'm glad you like it! Keep reading.**

**oldChaseandZoey****: Umm...I'm sorry! Zoey and Chase might get together.**

**Noelle Joi****: ...maybe...**

**tutorgrl323****: Thanks! I will. **

**Okay, the Chase thing may have shocked you, but I had to do it. Review!**


End file.
